


Kept In Suspense

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Brotherly Affection, But he's a young and innocent bean so he hasn't learned that yet, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Caring, Christmas Fluff, Common Cold, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Family Dynamics, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, It'll take some time, Jameson should listen to his doctor, Mid-Canon, Multiple Selves, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Snow, Storytelling, Winter, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Jameson gets cooped up inside with a cold, which definitely isn't how he wants to spend the Christmas season! To make matters worse, Schneep decides to give him a piece of his mind while he can't try to escape. Jameson's a clever gentleman, though; he's determined to turn the tables on him.





	Kept In Suspense

“Ugh, Jameson,” Schneep tutted in exasperation as he slung a blanket over the gentleman’s shoulders. “Did I never tell you? Of course I did! I told you that you would be sick if you stayed out in the snow too long!”

Jameson responded with nothing but a rueful shrug, tugging on the blanket until it was folded more snugly around his neck before stiffening, taking a shaky breath and squeezing his eyes shut. His hat nearly flew off his head with the force of the sneeze that followed, but the sound—if there _was_ any sound—never escaped the youngest Ego’s silent, sepia aura. That was still going to take some getting used to, Schneep decided as he watched Jameson snuffle and curl his legs up onto the couch underneath him.

“You should have listened to Dr. Schneeple,” he went on once Jameson looked a little more comfortable. “In the fans’ time, you’re only three months old, just a _little_ one, you know, and I have been an expert doctor for a whole year!”

It had been much longer in the Egos’ span of time, but if he thought too hard about it, he would have to consider the fact that Jack had aged since making him, which meant Jameson was _technically_ older than him, and it would baffle him to no end. Marvin and Jackieboy had already had that debate many times over and it had never been settled!

Jameson, whose eyes had started to close in the span of time that Schneep had been thinking, managed to pry them open again, blinking glassily up at his caretaker. One of his speech slides, slightly blurred due to his weariness, hovered in midair over the couch.

**“Sure as sights I’ve gotten a touch of the chills, Doctor, but it was my first snow! I just couldn’t help it!”**

“Of course not,” Schneep scoffed lightly, acting as if his heart hadn’t melted a little at the words. “It does not cross the little Jameson brain that who knows what has already trampled on through the snow he’s rolling around in!”

 **“As I live and breathe, it was just a bit of fun!”** the other Ego’s next slide proclaimed, the whiny protest in its words _almost_ audible. **“Didn’t you ever take a romp or two when you were a lad of three months?”**

The doctor paused at that, a fond smile slipping onto his face without his permission as he recalled his first snow. “That’s beside the point!” he huffed, squaring his shoulders when he noticed Jameson had raised his eyebrows expectantly. “I did not give myself the chills!”

 **“But it’s a tale, to be sure?”** Jameson pressed, settling down on his side with his head pillowed in the crook of his arm. **“A gentleman might share instead of keeping a friend in suspense…”**

“Yes, yes, yes,” Schneep conceded at last, perching on the edge of the nearby coffee table and leaning back on his palms. “Fine! I will tell you how _best_ to enjoy a first snow!”

It would seem that Jameson wasn’t destined to learn very much about it; after a valiant twenty-minute struggle, he fell asleep, much to Schneep’s disappointment. He was only just reaching the part when Marvin dangled by his cape from the top of a pine tree, Jackieboy was desperately bargaining with the nearest passing family for their scarves, and Anti was being electrocuted. That was Schneep’s favorite part.

 _Ah, well…another time then_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't have much inspiration tonight, but I knew I wanted to write _something_ , so you have...whatever this is XD I think it was basically just practice for me writing Jameson! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop a kudos or a comment down below to tell me what you thought; I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
